Infidelity
by Kaiser Washington
Summary: Mitsui writes Rukawa a letter of apology after the latter begins to suspect that he is cheating on him with Maki. In it he makes the most solemn and sincere protestations of his love for Rukawa, and hopes that the other will understand that it was all a misunderstanding. RuMit. An epistolary one shot. Repost.


_Mitsui to Rukawa:_

Dear Kaede,

If you're reading this it means there's still room for me in your heart, and you're willing to forgive me for what I've done. So I'd like to apologize to you, and tell you how sorry I am for hurting you so badly. I wasn't thinking right back then, or I would never have done it. Believe me. Seeing you hurt is the last thing I want. You have no idea how much it pains me to look into your eyes and see nothing but sadness, and it pains me even more to know that I was the one who caused it.

This whole thing is a terrible misunderstanding, Kaede, and you have no idea how sorry I am for it. I need to clear some things up.

I swear, Kaede, I would never have accepted Maki's invitation to dinner if I hadn't lost my wallet, and if I'd had the money to feed myself. I was just really hungry, and he did offer to take me to a pretty lavish restaurant. You know—the one near Kainan. And if I'd got your invitation earlier, I wouldn't have given Maki's a second glance. You probably think I chose to eat with Maki because of how lavishly he was treating me, but you're wrong. You're worth more to me than all the luxuries in the world. You must have misinterpreted it when I replied to your text message saying that I was already at dinner with Maki. If that's the case, then I'm terribly sorry.

Kaede, I love you.

I never would've chosen to go to Maki's apartment after dinner if it hadn't been raining so heavily. I did get your text message inviting me to spend the night with you, but Maki lived a lot closer, and I would never have reached your place without coming down with a cold or fever. I'm sorry if you thought I would rather spend the night with Maki than with you. That could never be true. I love you more than anything else in the world.

If you're still reading this, it means I have a chance of redeeming myself in your eyes.

Kaede, if you thought I chose to sleep in Maki's bedroom because there was something going on between us, you were wrong. The only other bedroom in his apartment wasn't in any condition to be used, so I had no choice but to sleep in Maki's. You may argue that one of us could have slept on the couch, but it looked so flimsy that it could have fallen apart at the slightest touch. You have to see it to believe it.

And it was too cold that night for us to sleep in two separate beds, so we pushed them together. And the only reason we slept under the same covers was because we needed each other's warmth.

You probably got the wrong idea when Maki sent you that email saying that I had had sex with him. I would never have done it if Maki hadn't been so persuasive. And it was the only way for us to fight the cold. Our hands and feet were numb, and Maki's heater was broken, so this was the only option we had.

I'm so terribly sorry that you misunderstood everything, Kaede. You know I could never love anyone other than you. Ever. Don't think for a moment that I'm cheating on you, because that's the last thing I'd ever do. You have no idea how much I love you.

If you're wondering why I've been staying with Maki for the past two days, it's because, most unfortunately, I dropped my house keys in the rain that night and couldn't find them when I searched for them the next morning. I don't need my wallet, since Maki's paying for everything, but without my keys I'm doomed to be here. And believe me, Kaede, if I could afford a train ticket to your neighborhood I wouldn't waste a fucking moment in thought.

Believe me, Kaede. I love you so much.

I apologize if you ever get the wrong idea when it's cold at night, and assure you that Maki and I have no other option. I hope you'll understand.

I love you, Kaede, and no one else.

With heaps of love,

Yours truly, and forever,

Hisashi

* * *

_Rukawa to Mitsui:_

Senpai,

Go to hell.

* * *

"Shall I mail this?" asked Sendoh, picking up the letter and reading through it in an instant. It was another fine example of the other's thriftiness with words.

Rukawa nodded.

"You'll find a stamp in the dresser."

"Which drawer?"

"The one where you put the lube."

/end

* * *

A/N: Another repost. (Makes you wonder at the kind of stupidity that must have led me to delete all this stuff in the first place.) This was originally posted in June or July, 2009. You don't have to tell me this was stupid, because I suck hopelessly at romance. I cringed at every line of this story I wrote. Other than that, the format was partly inspired by a story by Maupassant. The repetitiveness and contradictions were intended.


End file.
